


Haunted Site

by b0ywife



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sadpasta, Soft Horror, possible sibcon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: My big sibling was always sick, besides socially awkward. When Ciel was alive, star was the world to me, even though I could go out as much as I want. So when star was gone, all I wanted was to sit on my grief by myself.But Ciel's hobbie was making RPG Maker games, and star games kept coming out.
Kudos: 1





	Haunted Site

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as much horror as I thought it would be while writing, but I can always do some more later if I find how to. I just couldn't help to imagine, because people say "abandoned site" about abandoned places, that can be haunted so.... haunted site.  
> Any similarity with real people or places is mere coincidence, besides the RPG Maker program.
> 
> (Grey is a simp)

Many ghosts stories are about abandoned sites. Places, houses, buildings, schools and hospitals. All of those can get haunted. So, if all those places can be haunted, I guess my story isn't all that farfetched.

I used to have an older sibling, four years older than me. Star used those neopronouns, and star name was Ciel Dominguez. Star had a difficult health, not being able to handle working most of the time. Star room was always well cleaned, if not by star then by me or our parents. Dust always made Ciel sneeze a lot.

There was something Ciel liked to do though. When RPG Maker Games became frequent on the internet, star fell in love with them. I bought for star the program, and it became basically star whole life besides me and our parents, tinkering and playing around with it. Before, Ciel only had books to keep star company.

Star got into many things thanks to it. Pixel art, 64 bit song making, learning programming. Because besides everything, Ciel was socially awkward, so star had no friends besides me. One day, star did star first game.

"Grey, I want you to play my game, and see if you like it." Ciel asked me with a smile on the face. I had to play it, if only to see star happy. How couldn't I?

It was a pretty cute game. Animals and cute people interacted and found about important life lessons together. That was in general the premise of all the other games Ciel did by starself. But more importantly, they were about having friends and adventures, and going outside and playing. Being posted on a clunky, 2000's style personal website with glitter words and pixel art all over.

I kept playing when Ciel asked me to, but those games always made me cry, because I had all of those things. It felt so unfair. And yet, I never saw star cry over being lonely. Star just created and kept creating.

Star games didn't receive much attention. Not until star spent all night working on a game, napped on the table and had star heart stopping like falling asleep alongside its body. It was painful, that my birthday present to star was side by side with my sibling as star died. I warned in the top of the site Ciel posted games, Ciel was dead now. There wouldn't be anymore games from them, and I didn't know how to make games anyway. Not that anybody cared.

I went through a lot. The desire that I had done more. That I had tried more, that I had gotten my friends to be friends of stars so they would understand why I was suffering so much so. Star was never a burden to me. And yet.

People didn't understand how this big sibling of mine was there always for me, letting me cry on star shoulders, telling me factoids of all star interests, showing me new drawings, new amazing things that star learnt to do even if the farthest star could go somedays was the kitchen. Making me smile when no one was there.

My parents decided to lock Ciel's bedroom out of grief, and I agreed. It was strange, going through life without star by our side anymore. Star was really, well, the light of our lives. Star was loved by our small family, I am sure. Even now.

I stayed numb for some months, focusing on studies, going out with friends but always out of it. It took a while for me to go back to the internet. And to my surprise, Ciel's games became a big conversation subject.

To be specific, the newer games.

It shouldn't be possible. I guessed that maybe it was one new game, the one star was making last. But nope, there was five more. Even in Ciel's lifetime, star didn't make games so fast.

People read my warning, that Ciel was dead, and saw the new games, undoubtly Ciel's, and went to the most obvious conclusion. Ciel's ghost was making games. Ciel kept making games after star death.

To be quite honest, I felt so so angry. It was fucked up, and couldn't be true. Someone was making fun of star memory, of my dear sibling, as if star wasn't loved so much by our small family. I wanted to kill the hacker who thought that would be funny.

I paid a hacker to find out who was messing with Ciel's site. The hacker, however, didn't answer after taking the case. The coworkers warned me later that he died while working, all of sudden. Heart Attack. Nobody had any idea of what happened, and they assured me that they would try to find out what happened but.

I felt a drop in my stomach, learning he died in such a similar way to my sibling. I refused, told them to forget the job, but they insisted to find out out of closure. I turned off the phone feeling my breathing erratic. A panic attack.

Something told me they wouldn't find anything. Ciel only allowed me to touch star site, and if people were right about a ghost...

The games, I checked, were the same as always. Perhaps a bit more serious in some parts, nostalgic, and they kept bringing me tears.

The newer games contained in the beginning and end a thanks to me, for helping star out with making games and being star brother. It impulsed me to open star bedroom, at least one last time.

The bedroom didn't feel stuffy, and it wasn't even full of dust like we would expect. Mother hadn't opened the room in months either. It felt freezing, but the curtains were opened to let the sunlight in. I could feel the scent of roses, despite nobody buying that shampoo in so long.

The computer was turned on, by the top of the table. Just like the day star died, I could almost see star bee-patterned pajamas on a fat soft body, brown hair in pig tails and a peaceful freckled face. Star couldn't go out much, but star always made sure to sunbath a lot. I turned off the computer, out of closure.

It didn't turn off. The cold grew glacial, as if being hugged by it, and I shivered. The air felt heavy, and it was obvious by then that I wasn't alone. "I miss you," I said, since I had hopes star would listen. The air felt less suffocating when I left.

I received another call from the hacker place. Another death, and their computer didn't turn on anymore. They apologized for not listening when I told them not to anymore. Star is so territorial... Other people who tried the same thing out there also died, sometimes while streaming. I've been growing desensitized to dead faces at this point, and the ghost hunting community just grows more and more curious because of those things without explanation. 

When I go out, sometimes I look at the window my big sibling Ciel used to live at. Sometimes, it's opened despite the locked room. Other times, my friends tell me they see a shadow in that bedroom.

The games keep coming out, and I keep playing them. Ciel still thanks me. The Internet seem to still be scared and in awe of the innocent games coming out of a ghost clunky old site, but nothing I can do. I guess it's my big sib's way of socializing.


End file.
